Eden World Builder Wiki
Mzl.rrflprss.1024x1024-65.jpg|Eden - World Builder|link=Eden - World Builder|linktext=Learn more about the popular block building game. IMG_0997.png|Blocks|link=Blocks|linktext=View the entire list of Blocks and their features. Kingly.png|Kingly Games|link=Kingly Games|linktext=Learn more about the developer behind the game. Old_school!.png|Version History|link=Version History|linktext=View past updates, and information on upcoming ones. Eden - World Builder Poll How do you feel about the late update? I can wait, if it's bug free, it's worth it! I'm kinda on the fence about it. I don't care anymore, they're taking to long. I've waited 4 months for it, I want it now! I gave up on waiting, so I deleted it. About Eden: This wiki is about Eden World Builder, a block-based building game for the iPod, iPad, and iPhone, where you can build amazing worlds and share them. This game was created by an Ari Ronen, and now by Kingly Software Inc, better known as Kingly Games. It has become a very popular amongst iOS users, and since its release, has risen to the top 100 of the App Stores charts. RULES AND REGULATIONS OF EWBW Because of recent problems with certain users' behaviour, RUS has decided to create guidelines for users to obey. 1.) Spamming and griefing: spamming is not tolerated on EWBW, and admins/sysops will give you a one day ban from the wikia. Further Griefing/spamming will result in a one month ban, and further disruptions will result in permanent blocking, unless an admin personally removes the ban 2.) Chat guidelines a.) refrain from vulgar language b.)do not spam the chat room (above) Refusing to obey will result in a 1 day ban, via chat mod, sysop, or admin. 3.)abuse of messaging and intimidation: any form of verbal abuse and intimidation will result in a warning. 3 warnings result in a 1 week ban, followed by a 1 month ban if behaviour continues. 4.) Becoming an admin. if you feel that you would like to be adminned on EWBW, contact Rainbowunicornsniper, the sysop/admin. however, to become an admin, you must complete the following criteria: a.) have obtained at least 700 points, have won the biweekly user event, and have a approval from three of the current admins: RUS, X145, Oscar1444, Trolling The World. Thank you for reading the rules and regulations. Posting Your World We encourage users to post a page on their world, but you must check in with the one of the admins first. You must first contact Cin316, RUS, Oscar1444, X-145, or Trolling The World on their message board by giving them the name and a brief description. After that, the Admin you contacted will check your world over and give you the word to start creating your world's page! Any World page created without permission will be taken down by an admin and the user will be notified that he/she will need to check in with the admins before posting it again. Community Message Board Great news everyone! We have made a nice deal with the Backfilp studios Wiki Admins to advertise each other's wikis! We have added a new section to the Font Page called' "Other Wikis to See." They have added a link to our pages as well. Check them out! Also, to any other Admins to other Wikis out there, feel free to contact Me, Oscar1444, RUS, or TTW to ask to have your wiki featured in the section and vis-versa. X-145 (talk) 13:41, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey guys, sorry for not visiting much. My parents are monitering everything i do until maybe about october-ish, so i can only come on briefly. -RUS Hey guys, it's X. I have been busy lately but now I am making more time for the wiki! Count on more edits from me from now on. X-145 (talk) 20:50, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Other Wikis to See Recent Activity |- |Welcome to the Eden - World Builder Wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about Eden - World Builder that , can edit! We currently have '' and 18 users since creation on April 28, 2011.'' type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Recent changes | | Tutorial about wiki | Help pages |} Last Update' ' *1.7 January 19 Future Update' ' 2.0 Holiday 2012 Latest Blog Posts =Featured Image= Category:Browse